


a song for Soph

by ImperfectPitch



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectPitch/pseuds/ImperfectPitch
Summary: Farrell Seagull wrote a song for her girlfriend
Relationships: Farrell Seagull/Nolanestophia Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a song for Soph

The last chords of the song reverberated through the practice space. Farrell Seagull looked the picture of punk rock decked out in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, second-hand guitar hanging off their lanky frame. She held the final pose until the sound faded to the soft static hiss of the amps (and one catgirl’s rapturous applause).

“Ohmygosh… Farrell that was amazing! You were amazing! The song... and the jacket... and the guitar! I didn’t even know you could play guitar!”

They chuckled, looking the slightest bit self-conscious. “Glad you like it Soph. I’m still getting comfortable with guitar, but I think it’s coming along nicely. Do you think you’ll have any trouble learning the words?”

“...huh?”

“I’ve already talked with the rest of the band about it. They say the song can go on the set-list as soon as you feel ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Farrell laughed and flashed a smile at her “Soph, what do you think I meant when I told you I wrote this song ‘for you’?”

“...to listen to?”

She winked. “Guess again babe.”

“...ohmygosh! Nyaaaaaaaa!”

\---

The last chords of the song reverberated through the stadium. All eyes were on the catgirl standing center stage, breathless and awash in the rapturous applause of the crowd. In a daze she lifted the microphone back up to her lips.

“Thank you so much! I-- We love you!” She looked like she might faint any second. “Good night, Philadelphia!”

As she made her way off the stage she unknotted the leather sleeves tied at her waist in place of her usual flannel. She hugged the jacket to herself, burying her face to hide the tears of joy.

Out in the crowd, Farrell swooned.


End file.
